<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kryptonite and Broken wings by NightmareKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666602">Kryptonite and Broken wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKing/pseuds/NightmareKing'>NightmareKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKing/pseuds/NightmareKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra doesn't know how to flirt but she's trying her best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kryptonite and Broken wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astra had very little respect for humans, But Alex was different and she didn't know exactly how to deal with that. Perhaps shooting her out of the sky wasn't the best idea she ever had but it wasn't something she could take back now, She would have flown in and caught her but she watched as Alex managed to stabilize the mechanical wings and landed on the ground safely.</p>
<p>"ASTRA! WHAT THE EVERLOVING HELL?!".</p>
<p>Astra was in for it now and frankly she deserved it but that didn't mean she was going to act like it, Landing next to the very angry human she tilted her head like she hadn't nearly just killed her</p>
<p>"Yes?".</p>
<p>Alex opened her mouth then closed it, Her eye twitched and she was extremely tempted to throw something at the kryptonian but instead took a deep breath before letting it out a few seconds later</p>
<p>"You nearly killed me AND you damaged the wings!".</p>
<p>Astra raised a eyebrow.</p>
<p>"While I cannot deny the latter. I would have caught you before you reached the ground".</p>
<p>A scowl worked its way onto Alex's face </p>
<p>"Is there a reason you shot me out of the sky?".</p>
<p>"I was unaware it was you".</p>
<p>Alex let out a snort of exasperation </p>
<p>"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have things to do Astra?".</p>
<p>At the questions Astra found herself looking Alex up and down slowly getting distracted as normal whenever she happened to be in this woman's space, Which was quite a lot since she wanted to be near her whenever she got the chance.</p>
<p>"Yes. I would like to do you".</p>
<p>Alex had notice some time ago that the kryptonian had been looking at her differently and she hadn't really thought much of it,So the woman's words made her eyes widen a little mostly in confusion </p>
<p>"I'm sorry what ?".</p>
<p>Astra was always someone who was bold and to the point but she had taken a slight detour on that because she wasn't well versed in human courting and didn't want to ruin it, Moving towards Alex then she smirked slightly when she caught the woman take a step backwards</p>
<p>"I suppose that's not the right saying. Perhaps this one is clearer? I wish to court you".</p>
<p>Yep that wasn't what she was expecting and she was pretty sure she looked like a fish with how her mouth was opening and closing, She began to stutter just a bit as Astra closed the remaining space between them. Luckily she managed to move her arm stopping the kryptonian from getting any closer.</p>
<p>"So you shot me out of the sky,Nearly killing me.Just to ask me out?".</p>
<p>Alex questioned not sure on how she should exactly feel</p>
<p>"Yes. I apologize for nearly killing you".</p>
<p>Wanting to feel angry or annoyed was impossible with Astra looking at her like she would literally die for her</p>
<p>"Alright.We need to work on your flirting skills Astra".</p>
<p>Astra was about to respond to that but felt fingers intertwine with hers and she looked down at her hand before looking at Alex</p>
<p>"But yes I would love that".</p>
<p>Those words made Astra smile and she most definitely didn't deserve it but she stole a quick kiss,Once she pulled away the redness in Alex's cheeks and the woman's stuttering made her smile widen. This human was adorable and she would fight anything and everyone for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished writing this at 3:30am so its probably really bad but OH WELL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>